Not Out of His League
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: After Son of Neptune, the Argo II arrives at camp Jupiter and Leo is antsy to meet the hero he had heard so much about in the past months. Leo/Percy slash


PJatO || Perleo || PJatO || Perleo || Not Out of His League || Perleo || PJatO || Perleo || PJatO

Title: Not Out of His League – For Once

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post Son of Neptune

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff

Main Pairing: Perleo

Side Pairings: Jakill, Percabeth (past), Pipabeth, Reyson

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Leo Valdez, Jake Mason, Nyssa Black, Will Solace

Summary: The Argo II collects the Roman campers and the captain couldn't be more eager to finally meet the son of Poseidon. And their first meeting on the Argo turns out quite different than the son of Hephaestus would have anticipated for. Oh, and this is with a few references to one of my most favorite television shows ever (aside from Leverage, Glee, Relic Hunter and Queer as Folk); Buffy the Vampire Slayer. And my most favorite pairing from that show.

**Not Out of His League**

_For Once_

Leo Valdez was antsy and nervous like never before in his life.

They had just left the Roman camp again after collecting Percy Jackson and some other campers in whom he wasn't really interested. No, all he wanted was to meet the boy he had heard so much about. Everyone at camp talked about him non-stop, in all those months. But Leo was the captain of the Argo II, he couldn't just leave others to do the planning just so he could take a look. No, he was right now in his cabin (the captain's cabin – such an awesome thing!) with Jake, Nyssa and Will planning how they could get to Greece as fast as possible. Normally Annabeth, Jason and Piper would be with them, too, but they were busy. Jason was meeting with his girlfriend, who he had missed all those months. And Piper and Annabeth had some explaining to do.

"Stop fidgeting around, Valdez", chided his half-sister annoyed.

A mild smile spread over the Latino's lips. All he ever wanted was a family, a place he could call home. And now he finally had that. The Hephaestus cabin were his siblings, if only half-blooded, but still they were awesome. Especially Nyssa and Jake grew to him.

"I just want to finally meet Percy", sighed the fire-bender.

"I'm sure you'll like him", grinned his older half-brother. "He's totally your type."

Jake wriggled his eyebrows at him and snickered lowly. The blonde son of Apollo sitting on his boyfriend's lap hummed in agreement.

"He's pretty and out of your league. Totally your type", agreed Will.

"Hey, don't be mean, Will", interrupted the daughter of Hephaestus.

"Yeah, Will, don't be mean", agreed a new voice. "Why are you being mean?"

The four half-bloods turned around in surprise. There, in the doorstep, stood none other but the Hero of Olympus himself. A confident smirk attached to his lips, his arms crossed over his chest. He was clad in a form-fitting washed-up jeans and a purple shirt.

"Percy!", exclaimed Will and jumped off his boyfriend's lap, who hastily followed the blonde.

Both engulfed their long-lost leader in a tight hug. Nyssa too stood to greet the son of Poseidon.

"Will, Jake, Nyssa. It's great to see you guys again", smiled the Sea Prince.

"Damn, and here I nearly thought we'd never see your face again, pretty boy", joked the girl.

Percy rolled his – _amazing, mesmerizing, stunning, enchanting, beautiful_ – sea-green eyes. Leo was captivated by those sea-deep orbs. Sure, he had seen his fair share of pretty girls, but never before had he ever seen such a beauty. Percy Jackson was obviously a fighter, he was strong and confident in his posture. His black hair looked like silk and Leo felt the urge to run his fingers through it to see if it was as soft as it looked. Those full, rosy lips looked so kissable and don't get him started on those green, green eyes...

To say the least, Leo fell immediately in love.

He just knew how to pick them. Always beautiful and charming and always out of his league...

"You're the boy of my dreams", acknowledged the greatest hero of them all.

"That's a way to get started", laughed Nyssa with a half-grin.

Percy blushed furiously. "I mean – in my vision. The one that had called us. Captain of the Argo II."

The Latino sat up and gaped at the other teen, nodding slowly. Will, Jake and Nyssa exchanged some meaningful glances until the daughter of Hephaestus nodded with a broad smile.

"Well...", drawled the girl. "I was just on my way to grab a snack."

"Yeah, I'm quite hungry myself. How about we accompany her?", suggested Will.

"Great idea", agreed the oldest child of Hephaestus. "Percy, you could get acquired with our awesome little brother here. Head of cabin nine."

"Uhm... Yeah, sure... Bye", blinked the son of Poseidon, his eyes trailing after the retreating trio.

He slowly turned around to face the Latino with a puzzled look on his face.

"How about you show me your little treasure here?", asked the Sea Prince with a glint in his eyes.

"Uhm...", was all the son of Hephaestus could get out.

Those sea-green eyes looked at him, wide and questioning, and Leo had no idea how to form words anymore. Damn, that boy was special.

"What? You want me to beg for it?", chuckled Percy and tilted his head. "Leo Valdez, you did an awesome job building the most awesome ship here and I'd really love to see more of it." He turned some, his eyes wide and wishful. "Would you pretty-please show it to me?"

"U-hu", nodded the Latino astonished. He then shook his head to clear it and coughed slightly. "I mean, sure thing. Come with the captain and I'm gonna show you the real deal!"  
>The curly-haired half-blood grinned broadly and offered the other playfully his arm. To his surprise, the son of Poseidon took it and grinned equally broad at him.<p>

"I've heard from Annabeth that you and... what's her name? Phoebe? Prue? Anyway, you two came to camp the same time Jason did. How had camp been to you?", asked Percy curiously.

"Piper, her name is Piper", laughed Leo. "And camp had been awesome to us. Really, everybody is great. I mean, it was some adjustment needed after we got declared heads of our cabins, but our siblings – aside from Drew, she's a major bitch – helped us a lot."

"Yeah, Drew's a special case", laughed Percy in agreement.

"That's the nice description", grunted Leo with a lopsided grin.

The son of Hephaestus lead them out of the captain's cabin, out into the open. The hero hanging off his arm shuddered a bit and tightened his grip on Leo's arm. Raising one eyebrow in wonder, the fire-bender continued their way over deck. And Percy seemed rather nervous.

"Something wrong?", asked the Latino a bit concerned.

"Sky", muttered the son of Poseidon and shuddered. "I don't belong into the sky. I'm not supposed to fly. Years ago, uncle Zeus had threatened me to blast me right out of the sky if I'd fly. So I kind of don't feel really comfortable flying."

"Don't worry, I shall be your knight in shining armor and protect you from him!", grinned the fire-bender broadly.

"My hero", laughed Percy, relaxing a bit. "So... This friend of yours, she stole my girlfriend..."

Leo stiffened a bit and nodded. "Uh, well. After some months with Piper chasing after Jason and Annabeth missing you they... Uh... found comfort in each other?"

To his surprise, the son of Poseidon only laughed. "Don't worry. It's not a problem. I've talked with Annabeth and I've seen how happy she is. I'm just feeling like Oz coming back to Sunnydale just to find out that he got replaced by Tara."

"What? Does that make Jason the Buffy then, because he's blonde?", asked Leo with a grin.

Percy doubled over, because he laughed so hard. "And... And Reyna is the dark, slightly emotionally hindered Angel!"

"Awesome! And Chiron is such a Giles!"

"But does that make Thalia Dawn then? Because I never really liked Dawn", contemplated Percy. "That leaves you as Xander, obviously. Xander is, after all, Buffy's best friend."

"Are you guys talking about Buffy the Vampire Slayer?", interrupted Nyssa curiously and walked up to them.

"Eh, yeah", nodded her brother.

"Awesome show! Love it!", grinned the daughter of Hephaestus. "You know, I always thought Oz and Xander would be such an awesome pairing! But either Anya or Cordelia was always in the way of it..."

Leo blinked at her surprised and cast a quick glance at the son of Poseidon. His surprise grew as he saw the prominent blush on the other hero's face.

"Anyway, gotta go. Annabeth said that Clarisse and this Reyna-chick are fighting again! Someone has to keep them apart if their boyfriends can't manage that", grinned Nyssa and waved them.

"Sure, bye", nodded her brother and kept walking.

The two heroes fell into a slightly uncomfortable silence until they reached the head of Festus.

"Best place on this ship – right after my super awesome captain's cabin", announced the son of Hephaestus and waved his arms around.

Percy reluctantly extended his hand and touched the head nearly tenderly. His eyes were sad.

"That's the dragon...", whispered the son of Poseidon. "The one we found in the woods..."

"Huh? I heard that the former-former head had found it", voiced Leo puzzled.

"Yeah, Beckendorf and I found it", a sad grin spread over his lips. "He fixed he. He could fix anything. Beckendorf was... He was a great guy."

"Believe me, I've heard that quite often in the past few months", muttered the Latino and averted his eyes, feeling a bit awkward.

"Don't worry. You don't have to be him. Be yourself. It's what makes you you, after all", grinned the Sea Prince and turned around a bit.

"Yeah, well, it's just... strange to hear so much about such a great hero without knowing him. I sometimes have the feeling I'm not... right for the job."

"You obviously did something right if you're one of us 'lucky chosen ones' of the Great Prophecy", argued Percy and looked at him, open and honest.

Leo snorted snapped his fingers, a small flame dancing around them. "That's what I did 'right'."

He had learned to control the fire in the past months, but he was still uncomfortable with it. The fire was what had killed his mother. It may be a part of him, but it was not a good part of him. He jumped slightly as he felt Percy grab his hand.

"Watch out!", exclaimed the son of Hephaestus flabbergasted.

Once again the Sea Prince laughed. Scrunching his eyebrows in irritation, the Latino looked closer and noticed a thin layer of water floating between the flame and the son of Poseidon's hand.

"I've never seen something comparable awesome as that. You know, I think we two are the only ones that can control the elements", grinned the green-eyed demi-god.

His fingers intervened with Leo's and the layer of water parted into many tiny pearls. The beads of water started to dance around the flames.

"No. I've never seen anything comparable awesome as _that_. Maybe... you are the only one who's save from my fire..."

"Why save?", asked the Sea Prince confused and tilted his head. "This is great. Finally someone else who can control an element! Why don't you cherish your power?"

"It... It killed my mother..."

"Oh...", the son of Poseidon paused a moment. "That's the burden of our kind. We... bring pain to our mortal parents." Percy looked sad and guilty for a second. "My mom married a horrible man, just to keep me save from the monsters. He mistreated her, sometimes even hit her... She did it for me. And I'm sure _you_ didn't kill your mother. I may be saying too much now, but my guess would be that she died to protect you. The only way we can honor our mortal parents and what they did for us, is being the best we could be. And that includes your fire, too."

Silence fell between them, the only sounds being the animated chatting and murmur from the other campers in the background and the air whirling around them.

"You know what? I take back what I said", grunted the son of Hephaestus. "_You_ are the most awesome thing I've ever seen."

Percy blushed again and turned around once more.

"There's one thing I've always wanted to try", said the Sea Prince to lighten the mood.

He stood up to the rail, opening his arms wide to embrace the buzzing winds. And then he screamed at the top of his lunges. "I AM THE KING OF THE WORLD!"

Leo, along with the other campers on deck, stared at the son of Poseidon surprised. The laughing-fit that hit him was so hard, if he wouldn't have gripped the rail, he would have fallen off the ship. Once he regained his composure again, panting from all the laughter, he lifted his head and stared into the stunning green eyes of the other hero. Another decent blush covered the Sea Prince's cheeks. Green eyes and rosy cheeks that were really close.

"Say... is there a Cordelia or an Anya?", whispered the son of Poseidon, slowly coming nearer.

The Latino felt bolt and overcame the last distance between them, sealing those kissable lips with his own, wrapping his arms around the green-eyed half-blood's waist and pulling him close.

"No", grinned Leo against the other's lips as they parted again.

Percy was panting a bit and grinning like a pleased cat that had just eaten the goldfish. Though the fire-bender sort of doubted that the son of Poseidon was eating any fish at all. The Sea Prince leaned against the Latino's chest and hummed a happy tune.

Maybe just this once, he was the one to get the beauty in the end.

Just this once, the one he wanted was not out of his league.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
